eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Add Me List
This is the Add Me list. Post your gamername, rank and skill here. Please post your rank as 1-10, 11-20, 21-30, etc. and your skill as (e.g. 2100-2300) This page may serve useful for adding friends. Please post your gamername underneath the corresponding letter. Please Include the following: Eliminate Username, Rank, and Skill. Other short comments can be added, but please keep them under one line. If you are looking for clans, visit Add Me List (Clan). NOTE: DO NOT DELETE THE HEADINGS. ONLY ADD YOUR GAMERNAME, RANK, AND SKILL UNDER EACH LETTER. A Abscond - Rank 18+ - Skill 3000-3500 Admiraldonut - Rank - Tops Skill - Tops I get to 9100 quite often, but my app crashes a lot, so I lose skill fast I will play deathmatch (bezerking or not) and will help you farm/boost if you want - just be clear to state what you want and give me time to change gear :D. AngelicRain - Rank 60-70 (currently 66) - Skill 8900 - 9200 AnxietyArt Rank - 60's Skill - ???? Atropos626 rank 50 Skill - 7000+/- 30% ATOOKY - Rank 46 - skill 3500-4000 (5/15/10) axel5937-Rank 39- skill 3000 average B benissimo - rank 52 skill 4900-5100 Bi6canukkfaggt - rank 70-89 skill 9k+ billybobjj rank 60-70 skill 7500-8200 Bladeampz - 35 skill 7500+ Bigfootbasher - Rank 41+ - Skill 3000+ =DDD BetaRawrFull - Rank 40-50 - Skill 6000-8000 (Main = RawrFull) Bondzox - Rank 35 - Skill 3000-4500 (hang out, talk, power boost, farm, help with dm ALOT) mimicemimice/rank 23+ skill 5900+ BladesOfDestiny- Rank 38+ skill 7300+ BLITZECLIPSE-Rank 69+ Skill 7400+ C coolguy127- rank 34 Skill 3000-5000 ADD ME PLEASE!!! ' CJB21 - rank 62 Skill 6566 chubbyterrorist - rank+10 skill1500 '''please add me please!!! '(no caps) chris3943 Rank 54 skill 6100-6500 add me IGN= Cript20 -- rank 41 skill 4500-5000 + looking for friends matches for practice (non energized) D duanomo - rank: 80, Skill: 8000-8500 dvdme - rank 10+, Skill:1200+ D1RTYBA5TARD - Rank 26 and Skill 3581 detonx - rank 25, Skill: 4000 (I will powerboost all the time, I usually play from morning to night on weekends and after school) deadly-shrimp lv 30+ skill 3200+ add me E el-gato Rank 67 skill 5660 Enti-Lite Rank 28-32 skill 3500(ADD ME PLEASE)C= EX1127 Rank 45-55 skill 4700+ F FMTreePlus rank 20-30 skill 1500-2500 G greyEYESslayer rank 73 skill 7400-7600(no invites when im in combat) gekonero rank: 45-46 skill: 4100 (either I) Gdtn: rank 80-90 (85), skill 8500-9500 (Around 9000) :D H HaruhiSuzumiya - Rank: ~80, Skill: 8000-9000 HaIothree - 61-70 Skill: 8500+ (Note: the I is a capital "i".) has199 rank 32-45 I *In-Visible - Rank 10-50 - Skill 6200-8000 *iLive245 - Rank 55 - Skill 7700-8500 * ishootyourfac44 - Rank 60-65- skill hovers around 8000 looking for friends to help me boost J JUIC3BOX Rank:73 Skill:7500-8500 (iPhone 3G) JoeItachi Rank: 70 Skill:7900-8500. Armor: Airborne. Weapons: menacer pro and hurricane pro. jchuman Rank: 75 Skill: ~7500 K koolaide Rank 60 skill around 8k - I play mostly early morning est time (5am-8am) KondorStyle Rank: 18 skill 2400+ - playtime: between 09:00 - 12:00 and 22:00 - 02:00 EST (Fav.Weapon: Titan Jr.& Hurricane Jr.) kukuman2 rank 22 skill 1502+ L M molaxes-Rank 46-50, Skill 4900-6000 mychemro- Rank 70-80, skill 8000-8500, I'm in Elite}{Alliance mikeyang Rank 63 skill 6300+ megamatt215 Rank 21+ Skill 2000-2700 mixguy rank 40-50 skill 6000-7000 N nitroburst- Rank 40, Skill: ~6500, Armor: Assault, Weapons: Vaporizer and Grav-Hook. O Otsdarva Rank 50,Skill 7126 looking for a comrade in co-op -OrangeKirby555 rank 58, skill ~6500. Will only play friend matches without energy and usuelly will powerboost if you want. ;) P PSPKyle Rank 65+ Skill 7200+ patrickyugo rank 19 Skill Around 1000 Pandabear3535- rank 21-30 skill 2200+ Penguinlin- Rank 59-69 Skill 8500-9500 PhantomShadow94- Rank 57 Skill 8100-8300 Paradox75 Rank68 skill 4500-5000 Postman-Pat Rank 61-70 Skill 8000+ Q qwazz44 -Rank 53, skill 7500+ R '''RawrFull - Rank 60-71, Skill: 8500-9300 ramoola - rank: 77, skill: 9000-9300 (secondary account: rbatrack) rbatrack - rank: 63, Skill: 9000-9200 (main account: ramoola) rivengle - Rank: 21-30, Skill: 2100-2300 ridgeracer55 - Rank 71-80, Skill: 8000-9000 One of the few who has earned the Rocket Launcher AP Pro. rob924 - Rank: 42, Skill: 180-190 (co-mode with me) S ] S shadowlazer - Rank 32 - 40, Skill : 2250 shawn93- Rank 66-72, Skill 8000-8600 s3raph6 - Rank 70 - 79, Skill : 8000-9500 stlpvosrt4 - Rank 80-90 Skill: 8000-8400 stack4life- Rank 40-50 Skill: 6000+ Sunfire- Rank 40 Skill 2100 (will help with coop) xXsNip3dXx- Rank 20 Skill- 2100+ PLEASE ADD ME T trimival - Rank: 31-40, Skill: 5000 - 5200 tim135- Rank 20-30 Skill 2500-3500 T-ara1- Rank 32 skill 2767-4200 U Usurper7 - Rank: 30 Skill: 6000 V vortextoonlink Rank 60-62 Skill 8000-8200 Venomousmango- rank 25 - skill 3500-4000- Main Account is Cript20 W willkwan - Rank: 56 Skill: 8500-8800 (Add me if you want to help each other power level or if you want some fun games) warren24682468 - Rank 62 Skill: 7000+ vagr rank 40-50 skill 3900 4100 X XJmnX: Rank 55, ~7000 Skill Y Z ZarthG - Rank 29-39, Skill : 3000-4800 (Real good friends with Admiraldonut top) I was a Mag Rail Jr. killa, then I found the Ripper but that still sucked. I am finally upgrading the vaporizer and am at home with that. See my user page: ZarthG My secondary weapon is the Rocket Launcher all the way. Except when Admiraldonut told me about the insane advantages with Gravity Hook so i will buy that quickly.\ Add me, we will chill in the Eliminate Chat or something, maybe play some deathmatch or co-op! Other (#) Category:Community Category:General